


Cat-Nap

by RandomRedneck



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Insomnia, Nightmares, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Catra is having trouble sleeping. And Adora is determined to figure out why.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Cat-Nap

Victory should have brought ease. But that was not the case for some. As one very uneased resident of the castle was feeling right now.

"Even when I win it doesn't stop."

Catra sat outside on the ramparts of Castle Brightmoon, the actual moon providing the only light as she stared off into the nighttime distance, looking like she hadn't had a decent rest in days.

"I bet he's laughing in whatever netherworld Adora blew him into. Bet he loves that he's still in my head. Smug, condescending mother f-"

Before she could get the rest of that richly deserved insult out, a groggy voice broke the relative silence she'd been sitting in.

"There you are. What are you doing out here so late?"

Adora threw a blanket over her back and took a seat next to her.

"You alright? What are you doing out here so late?"

Catra didn't break her stare.

"I'm fine. Just having a little trouble sleeping is all. What's the matter, feeling lonely without me there?"

She actually was. Who didn't like snuggling next to a cat? But that clearly was not the issue here.

"No dice, Catra. What's really going on? You know I'll sit here all night bothering you until you tell me."

It was true. When Adora knew something was up with her, it was a losing effort to get her to buzz off. She'd once pestered her for 2 hours straight to get her to admit she missed a stuffed animal she had.

"Look, it's nothing. It's just a few bad dreams is all. I'm sure they'll go away soon enough. So just go back to bed. I'll be there later...probably."

In what could best be called loving spite, Adora scooted a little closer to her. There was no getting rid of her that easy.

"It might help if you tell me. I'm no expert on dreams or what they mean, but I've had a few crazy ones myself. So what do you say?"

Catra shook her head. This was going to require prodding her ego a touch. A feat that didn't take much effort, really.

"Okay, I get it. You could muster up the guts to admit you love me when the world was one step from ending, but can't tell me about these nightmares. And here I thought you were tough..."

Adora expected some annoyed groan or typically sarcastic comeback. What she got was Catra clearly trying to hold back a few tears.

"It's _because_ I love you that I don't want to talk about it, you idiot."

Adora suddenly felt kind of bad about pushing the issue. But Catra was near a breakthrough here, so she'd clearly done something right. 

"Catra, come on. Talk to me."

Catra relented if only to get Adora to drop the issue.

"I don't deserve any of this happiness. And every night these nightmares...every night I dream of losing you and when I wake up I'm afraid you're not going to be there. That none of this is going to be there. That I'll wake up back on Horde Prime's ship with that chip on my neck. With you still hating me...with me being alone...and I feel like that's what I deserve for being so horrible for so long...just leave me alone."

Adora hugged her instead.

"Catra, you helped save the world. You helped save me. You more than made up for all that stuff. It's in the past, so leave it there. Be happy in the present."

She released her from the hug, taking her hand in hers.

"Cause you make me happy. And I want to help make you happy too. So come back to bed. I promise you those nightmares will fade."

Adora wasn't sure she could keep that promise. But she appeared to have gotten through to her as Catra wiped away a couple of tears.

"You are such a sap, you know that?"

Adora rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm a sap. And you love it."

The two stood up, Catra stealing a 'Thank you' kiss.

"Yeah, I love it. And you."

A few minutes later and the two were happily curled up together in bed.

"You promise you'll be here in the morning, right?"

Adora nodded.

"I promise. Now you get some rest. And remember I love you."

That was good enough for Catra. Cozy with the girl she loved, she was out like a light a scant few minutes later. 

"Good night, Catra."

The night passed with no further incidents, Catra getting the best rest she'd had in ages. If anything, she overslept. As when she finally woke up again, the sun was high in the sky.

"Oh, jeez. How long was I out? I must have needed a good night's sleep more than I thought...wait, I had a good night's sleep."

Indeed, her slumber was nightmare free. She glanced over at Adora, who seemed to have joined her in sleeping in.

"She is such a doofus...but she is amazing. Hey, sleeping beauty. Time to get up."

She pecked Adora on the forehead, her princess pal cracking her eyes open.

"Well hey there. Someone looks well-rested. I take it there were no bad dreams?"

Adora sat up, Catra trying to be dismissive. But that was a failing effort.

"Thanks. I mean just waking up next to you...maybe you're right. Maybe I do deserve to be happy."

She took her hand.

"And I love being happy with you."

Adora snickered.

"Who's a sap now, sap?"

Catra huffed. And gave her a real 'Good morning' smooch.

"Still you, sap."


End file.
